


Hopelessly Devoted to You

by Blue_Jayy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amnesia, Child Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eren lost both of his parents, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hannes is neglectful, I say slow burn but I am impatient af so give it 5 chapters tops, Insults, Levi will also have side relationships kind of, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mexican Eren, Musician Eren, Musician Levi, Public Sex, Semi- fuck boy Levi, Slow Burn, Some angst, because why not, both of them are in a band, fuck boy Levi, handjobs, highschool students, like just people he sleeps with, musician au, poor eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Jayy/pseuds/Blue_Jayy
Summary: Levi Ackerman is simply an average junior in high school. He goes to school, goes to band practice, does his homework, repeat. He was completely okay with living in his bubble of comfort forever and never taking risks. Until a bright-eyed kid turns his life upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is my little music fic that I wanted to introduce as well! I am trenching dangerous waters here by uploading TWO full-time fics at the same time but oh well. This is completely fluff and happiness so complete flip from something i regret. I hope you guys enjoy it as much I did! also a quick shout out to my best friend Drew who inspired me to do this(I love you dork). ANYWAYS please enjoy and leave a comment if you liked it or add some constructive criticism it would be greatly appreciated! Love you guys!!

“You know Bertoldt, if you played guitar as well as you talked shit about me you’d be Jimmy Hendricks by now." Levi easily dodged the water bottle thrown at him by his now ex-lead guitarist,

      “Go fuck yourself, Levi, I hope you get run over by a semi,” Bertoldt slammed the door shut and Levi rolled his eyes at his dramatics. Bertoldt was his lead guitarist and he was decent but the constant gossip and the complaints drove Levi to the edge inevitably firing him.

      He put his head in his hands and almost screamed in frustration. They had a gig in two weeks that required a massively difficult song and now they were most likely screwed due to Levi. Now he was probably going to get chewed out by Mikasa, It's not that he was scared, he honestly just did not want to deal with her. Just as he finished his thought his lovely sister burst through the door, still in her school uniform, and with a clipboard in her hands,

”This is a list of songs the kid wants, a lot of them are rock and most of them are pretty difficult,” Levi threw a death stare at her,

 “Don't pull the ackerglare on me who shoved a pole up your ass?” Levi sighed

"I fired Bertoldt,” Mikasa rolled her eyes,

 “I’m surprised that you even lasted this long,” Levi glared at her,

”Also just a heads ups, too my best friend from New York is coming back to Chicago,” she said with excitement in her voice.

“Okay, and what does that have to do with me?” Levi crossed his arms and stared her nonchalantly,

Mikasa did her best to look casual, ”He just happens to be an amazing musician as well..” Levi huffed.

 “Don’t use this as an opportunity for your dumbass friend to get some action, I’m going to hold auditions like I usually do then we’ll decide as a band” he crossed his arms to show he was serious. Mikasa huffed and tightened her scarf,

   “ Fine but I won’t tell you which one he is,” Levi rolled her eyes at his sister and took the clipboard in a quick snatch. He walked across the room keeping his eyes on the keyboard.

“Besides why the fuck would I want some washed up teen musician?” Mikasa glared at him,

“Don't be an asshole, he’s really good compared to you,” She looked at him with challenge.

“You’re acting like a I give a fuck, anyways what’s the fuckers name again?” Mikasa fixed her school uniform as she explained.

“His last names Jaeger, I'm not telling you anything else, and I'm surprised you don't recall the slightest thing about him,” Levi contemplated for a minute.

“Did you forget about my little incident?” This was something he didn’t want to discuss with her. Due to it he lost many memories and was left with pieces of broken moments. He was grateful for his incident even if it cost him many bittersweet memories that came with his childhood.

Mikasa shoved her face into her scarf, smiling sadly,”I know Lee, I just figured that maybe you did remember him.” He sighed and cocked his head at her,

“Well whoever he is, I guess I’ll be meeting him again anyway,” Mikasa wanted to break the solemn mood so she chucked a pillow at him which he quickly dodged. He mockingly sneered at her,

 “Just do me a favor and don’t scare our guitarist away this time,” Levi glared at her even though he knew that it had absolutely no effect on her. Suddenly, Isabel and Farlan busted through the door,

Ms. Magnolia and Mr.Church reporting for duty sir!” She held up a soldiers salute while Farlan simply waved his hand in greeting. Levi eyed her thrown together attire that consisted of grey jeans and a graphic tee. Farlan looked the same as always, black jeans, white tee, and a leather jacket.

“ Levi fired Bertoldt,” Levi threw a murderous look at Mikasa. She had a nonchalant look, as she walked towards the couch satisfied with herself. Isabel let out a sigh of relief,

“Thank god he was such an asshole,” Levi let his bored look break when he looked them incredulously,

 “What the fuck? If everyone felt the same way why didn't you fucks just tell me?” Isabel looked at him straight in the eye,

 ”Where do you expect us to find a semi-decent bassist/guitarist that can play Chop Suey, we will rock you and King for a day in the span of a week and half? Exactly. We wanted to wait to say something but it’s already been done, so thanks, big bro!” Levi rubbed his face tiredly,

“The fucker wasn’t **THAT** good, his riffs just came off better because I would lead the song,” Isabel shrugged and sat down.

Farlan sighed, “Well whether that’s true or not, we still have to find someone else to play lead guitar,” Levi growled,

“I fucking got it I just need backup,” Farlan raised his hands in defense,

“Hey don't get pissy at me Lee, I mean you did just fire our lead guitarist” Levi rolled his eyes,

“Yeah whatever let's just get to working out on how we're holding auditions this time” He walked over to the couch and sat down next to his sister. Farlan walked towards the house as he shouted,

” What do you guys want to drink ?”

“Water,”

“My Iced Tea,”

“My Coke!”

“Goddamn Izzy, aren't you even a little afraid of diabetes with all the sweet shit you consume on a daily basis?” Levi said exasperatedly

“Shut up Lee, I wouldn’t be talking if i were you. With all that leaf water that you drink, I wouldn’t be surprised if you started photosynthesizing” Levi snorted and Mikasa simply smiled in amusement(behind her scarf of course).

Farlan returned to the garage with the drinks and he began giving them out while talking,

”We should hold them here like last year so it's easier for us and them,” He sat down on the couch as he cracked open his own can of pop. Isabel slurped her drink greedily causing Levi to scrunch his nose in disgust,

“Yeah, that sounds fair to me. We could probably make some flyers and post my phone number as well for the details. And remember I don’t give a _fuck_ if your mom is auditioning we are not biased,” Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Good now, what song should we do? I got a few ideas,” Levi leaned forward and took out his phone to look at his playlist.

“How about the first part of King for a day?” Farlan looked at Isabel puzzled,

“Izzy, Levi can barely play it like an expert we should do something easier,” Isabel pouted but ended up nodding in agreement. She sat on the armrest beside Farlan while continuing to slurp her drink,

“Izzy hop off, you're gonna bust your shit,” Isabel stuck her tongue out at Levi in response. Levi simply rolled his eyes at her,

“I say we do XO, Eden’s way of playing is easier and he doesn’t pick too much,” Farlan suggested. Levi shook his head,

“Yeah but It’s an acoustic guitar, I’d prefer a song with an electric guitar so we know that they’re at least comfortable with it,” Mikasa hummed,

"You're over complicating this just go with Wanted You, Joji doesn’t pick too much and it’s an easy song from the get-go. If you can’t play the beginning then you just suck,” Levi and Farlan looked at Mikasa and nodded,

“I like it, well go with that” Mikasa nodded and went back to her book.

“We could host it in two days actually. We have a half day on Friday and it will give people some time to prep,” Farlan nodded,

“Alright i'll print out the old flyers from last year, i'll just update them,” Levi nodded,

“We're all set then,” Levi leaned back, content that they had been able to come up with a battle plan. Mikasa suddenly jumped up from her seat and squealed. Farlan and Levi were completely startled by her action, looking at Mikasa like she had just killed a puppy. Isabel was so startled that she fell backwards off the chair arm and made an ‘ouch’ sound on impact,

“He’s here! He’s at the airport! I'm gonna go pick him up, practice while i'm gone or something,” she said rushing out the door like her hair was on fire. Farlan quickly got up to help Isabel who was still on the floor,

“You’re wearing your fucking school uniform for fucks sake,” Levi yelled out,

“I don't care!!” She responded back. Levi sighed and grabbed the clipboard next to him. Isabel stood up while rubbing her head and fixing her pigtails. Farlan had a small smile of admiration on his face as he watched her fix herself. Levi looked at Isabel with a look that said ‘i told you so’. Isabel pouted at him and sat on the couch next to Farlan,

“Okay, so we’re going with the 21st on Friday. We can hold them from 4 till 6, after 6 is the cut off and then we'll decide on the best candidate,” Farlan and Isabel nodded, ”Also since we do not have a lead guitarist right now and it is 5:55 we can skip practice and wait until Friday to settle in.”

Isabel cheered,” Yay! Now we can go to the movies! I really wanted to see Wreck it Ralph,” Levi took a sip of his tea while shaking his head, ”No i’m going to do my homework something _you_ should be doing too”

          “Aww come on Levi! You’re no fun!” Levi groaned as he walked out of the garage into his house,” Yeah i don't care. Make sure you lock the garage after you two leave for your date,” Levi smirked when he saw both of them blush. Neither of them would admit their feelings towards each other and to be frank, it was quite annoying to him. He himself had never been in a real relationship nor did he desire commitment but even then he wasn't as oblivious as them. He just hoped Farlan would gain the courage to ask her out before Isabel was snatched up by someone else.

He walked towards his house while contemplating his situation. He walked in through the back door and entered the kitchen, greeted by his mother's warm smile,

“Hey hun, how did practice go?” He smiled at his mother,

“We didn’t practice today because i fired my lead guitarist,” Levi’s mother sighed in relief,

“Thank god, he was an asshole,” Levi looked at his mother puzzled,

“ What the fuck? you too mom?”Kutchel shrugged,

“He was too stuck up. Don't worry mon cheri, you'll find someone better,” Levi grumbled quietly,

“Yeah we have too, or we can kiss 2 grand goodbye,” He sat at the dinner table tiredly,

“What have i told you about fate? it is a powerful thing and something tells me that you’ll find your guitar player and something more,” She kissed him on the cheek and continued to make dinner,

“I control my own fate,” Kutchel smiled knowingly,

“Whatever you say hun. Also, Mikasa’s friend is going to be staying with us when his uncle goes back to New York.” Levi groaned, annoyed,

“Why here? Doesn't the fucker have anywhere else to stay?” Kutchel made a ‘tch’ sound,

“Don't be rude Levi. I love him like a son, and he's going to be staying in your room. If you still hate him by the end of October i'll talk to him,” Levi made a ‘tch sound and got up,

“I don't hate him i simply don't want some stupid kid touching my shit,” he said defensively,

“You know that he is your age right? And he's having dinner with us tonight, this is the perfect opportunity for you to get to know him,” Levi grabbed an apple and walked towards the stairs,

“Nope, i’ll meet when i meet him. I’ll be doing my homework upstairs night mom,” Kutchel called her son’s name a couple of times but was ignored. Kutchel sighed tiredly. She knew Levi hated change and hated having anyone intruding on his personal space but she hoped that through this he’d gain a new best friend.

Levi pulled off his clothes and hopped into the shower, sighing when the hot water hit his body. He let himself drift into his thoughts as he contemplated how Mikasa’s friend would be like. Probably some stuck up snotty kid who Mikasa felt pity for. Probably short, hopefully, shorter than him. He snorted and rinsed off the soap suds from his body.

He walked out of the bathroom towards his room when he suddenly heard his mother squeal in excitement. He rolled his eyes and barged into his bedroom aggressively. He hated the fact that his mother and sister had opened their arms to the kid so fast. Who the hell was he to just barge into his house and charm them? Mikasa’s words came back to his head, ‘ _I know Lee, I just figured that maybe you did remember him’._

 

        He shook the thought out of his head and pulled on his boxer briefs. He bit aggressively into his apple and eyed his backpack tiredly. He decided to skip doing his homework and go straight to bed even though it was incredibly early. He closed his eyes and dreamt of a green eyed brunette.

* * *

 

         Eren practically ran off the jet bridge, following his uncle The airport was big and the jet lag he was experiencing made him feel extremely nauseous. He groaned in pain as he went into the airport lobby. His uncle went outside the sliding doors and waved for a taxi. He went back for Eren and directed him towards the taxi. Eren hauled his luggage off the table and turned towards his uncle,

 

“Hannes, Mikasa wants me to go to her house for dinner. I’ll just meet you at the hotel okay?” Hannes simply nodded towards him and got into his taxi. Eren sat in a seat but not for too long when he spotted a familiar raven in the crowd. He smiled extremely wide when he noticed a familiar red scarf wrapped around her neck. He felt a lump in his throat as he thought about the memory associated with it but he shook himself of the memory quickly, ”Mik!” his voice cracked.

     Mikasa turned towards him and smiled incredibly wide as well, ”Ren!” she ran towards him and he quickly abandoned his luggage to open his arms. She crashed into him but he was able to maintain his balance. Mikasa clung to him tightly and he laughed loudly. Mikasa began to cry into his shoulder, ”I missed you, you big goof” Eren hugged her back and let his own tears escape,

 

“Stop crying Mik, I missed you too,” She sniffled into his shoulder and he cried into hers. It was a tender moment and many people that passed by ‘awed’ at them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stuffed her face into his chest,

“I love you loser,” Eren hugged her tightly and swayed back and forth with her,

“I love you too dork,” she chuckled into his chest and finally separated from him. He wiped her tears and she smiled,

“You better be permanently staying or i am going to jump you,” Eren laughed and threw his arm around her shoulder,

“I am 17 so yeah i should,” Mikasa eyes lit up like a christmas tree,

     

“Don't tease asshole,” He smirked at her and she elbowed his ribs. He grunted in pain and Mikasa laughed at his grimace. He picked up his suitcase and guitar case, and followed her out the exit. She guided him to her car and he put his stuff in the trunk. He got into the passenger's seat, immediately feeling dizzy at the sudden movement. Mikasa put her hand on his shoulder but he immediately waved her off.

 

    Mikasa glared at his old habit and he smiled, ”I missed the Ackerglare,” She immediately began blushing and he laughed at her red face. She punched his shoulder and he feigned sadness,

    ”If I knew that i'd be abused i wouldn't have come back” She rolled her eyes at him and started the car,

 

“Whatever Jaeger, you bullied the shit out of me when we were younger anyways. Hey how come you only have one suitcase and your guitar?” Eren shrugged his shoulders,

“I don't know, I just wasn't able to afford many clothes” He simply pulled on his seatbelt and acted like it wasn't a big deal. It broke Mikasa's heart but she didn't say anything because she knew how stubborn Eren was,

“Also shouldn’t Hannes be with you?” Eren shrugged again,

“He doesn’t care too much about what i do, so it wasn't too big of a deal. Also, he leaves on Friday so im gonna have to find a job soon,” Mikasa glared at him,

“You're obviously going to stay with us dumbass,” Eren chuckled,

“I'm not a freeloader and I know mom is not going to accept rent from me,” Mikasa smiled at the fact that he had said ‘mom’ instead of Kutchel.

“Yeah, because you’re 17, but i’m not in the mood to argue right now we'll talk about that later,” He nodded and plugged in his phone to the USB cord Mikasa had connected to the car. He put on the entire album of Beer bongs and Bentleys which he sang loudly. Mikasa laughed at her childish best friend and even joined him for a couple of songs.

20 minutes later they arrived at what he considered to be his only home at the moment. He took his luggage out of the car and walked up the path. He had a head start walking to the front door but when Mikasa turned around to lock her car he ran towards the door. She laughed loudly and took the challenge to try and beat him to the door first. He arrived first and raised his arms up in victory,

“Suck it Ackerman,” Mikasa scoffed at him,

“You had an advantage you cheater, screw you,” She pushed him to the side as she unlocked her front door. Eren chuckled and walked into the house. He was immediately greeted by an excited squeal,

”Oh my gosh! Is that little Ren?!” Eren was tackled for the second time that day by another Ackerman. Kutchel began to cry as well as she hugged Eren. Eren began to cry once again and took in the sweet smell that reminded him of his own mother. Lavender and honey. The warmth he gained from Kutchel felt like home to Eren.

“Hey mom,” Eren recognized his mistake and began to stutter until Kutchel sobbed loudly,

“Welcome home mon ange,” Eren felt tears come to his eyes once again and Kutchel kissed him on the head,

“We’ve missed you so much,” Eren smiled brightly as tears escaped his teal bright eyes,

“I missed you guys too. Wheres Levi?” Eren lit up with happiness as he looked around for him. The mood immediately changed and Kutchel smiled sadly,

 

“He doesn't remember hun,” Eren immediately understood and his heart sank. He nodded his head quickly and clenched his jaw. There was a huge pain in his chest that he could do nothing about. He was incredibly hurt but it wasn't Levis fault. It was the bastards fault. Eren shook his head and was pulled into another hug by Kutchel while Mikasa smiled at them from the side.

“Come on i made dinner Mon ange” She guided him to the kitchen and he followed. He suddenly went ‘oh’ and returned to his suitcase. He pulled out something and held it behind his back,

“I brought you both something,” Mikasa scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion and Kutchel simply smiled in excitement. He pulled out the gifts, in one hand a box of chocolates(Kutchels favorite) and in his left hand a box of pretzels(Mikasa’s favorite).

“Both of them have a unique New York taste and i also brought you two teddy bears just in case” Kutchel and Mikasa smiled at him,

“Oh mon ange you didn't have to, ”She took the chocolates carefully and held them to her chest,

“I know but i knew they were your favorites and i couldn’t help myself,” She smiled at him and kissed him cheek. He smiled happily and Mikasa pulled him into a hug,

“Eren stop being so selfless,” He laughed at her and walked towards the kitchen,

“Never,” He winked at her. Kutchel handed him a plate full of steak, spaghetti and broccoli.

  “Sit, eat please,” He sat down with Mikasa and began munching on his food. Mikasa cleared her throat to say something,

   

  “So Eren, you know how i’m in a band with Levi right? Well, we just lost our lead guitarist and I was wondering…” Eren smiled at her shyly,

 

  “I don’t know Mik. I’m a little rusty, besides, i haven’t played Zeke in like 2 weeks,” Mikasa looked at him confused,

  “Whos Zeke?” Eren pointed to his guitar case. Mikasa rolled her eyes,

“You're such a dork,” Kutchel laughed at her kids antics,

“I think i’d be a good idea Eren. You love music and you’d be able to make some friends before transferring." Eren pursed his lips,

“Yeah okay. So when can i try out?” Mikasa smiled at him,

“It's called auditioning dummy, and on Friday. They start at 4 and end at 6 and you better be there before 6 or else Levi will tell you to go fuck yourself,” Eren chuckled,

“Same old Lev,” Kutchel sat down and ate along with them,

“Alright so i got you the same schedule at school as Mikasa and Levi,” Eren looked at her gratefully,

“Thank you mom,” she smiled at him,

“Of course. And i know Armin has been dying to see you too,” Eren's eyes lit up at the sound of his childhood best friend,

“How’s the genius doing?” Mikasa smiled,

“He skipped a grade so now he's a junior with us instead of a sophmore,” Eren grunted in annoyance,

“Nobody better mess with him,” Kutchel chuckled,

“I highly doubt with you two as his bodyguards,” Eren and Mikasa flexed at the same time and Kutchel laughed loudly.

“Oh yeah, nobody's messing with me or him,” Eren finished up his dinner and put his plate in the sink,

“Also Eren, you start school on Monday. Also, do you know when Hannes is leaving?”

“Yeah he’s leaving Friday at 4 i think,” Kutchel nodded,

“Alright well you’ll be staying here in Levi’s room for as long as you like,” Eren began to shake his head until Mikasa spoke up,

“Just shut up and take it,” Eren mocked her and she mocked him in return. Kutchel rolled her eyes and put her plate in the sink. Eren began to wash the dishes until he was smacked on the shoulder,

“You are the guest mon ange, get the hell out of here,” He shook his head,

“Nope, i’m not paying for anything cause you won’t let me. So i’m doing this instead,” She kissed him on the cheek,

“Thank you, also Levi is very i guess you could say aggressive. He is very protective of us so just be careful okay?” Eren nodded,

“Yeah don't worry, i’ll watch myself around him. Thanks mom.” Kutchel ruffled his hair and went towards the stairs,

“I’m going to bed, good night kids,” They both responded good night and finished up cleaning the kitchen. Eren pulled off his shoes and placed them neatly next to his guitar and suitcase. Mikasa and Eren threw themselves down on separate couches and turned on the tv. Eren contemplated for a second before saying,

“Does he really not remember me?” Mikasa smiled sadly,

“No, and i think it might be for the best,” Eren nodded in agreement,

“Yeah, i'd prefer that. I’m happy he isn't in so much pain anymore,” he turned back to the show he wasn’t even paying attention to. He felt pain bloom in his chest and his heart constrict. He wasn’t going to lie and say that he didn’t wish Levi remembered him. He missed best friend but maybe it would be nice to start over.Besides, it's not like Levi had turned into a complete jackass right? He would still have his best friend right? 

 

.....Right?

  



	2. I didn't expect you to be like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy guys! for the record i am so sorry i haven't updated i've had so much going on it was so overwhelming but know that i would NEVER abandon my stories they are my babies. I have a major writers block for SIR but don't worry ill update it soon! And thank you guys for all the support honestly it was the one thing keeping me going you guys are awesome and thank you for every comment, kudo and bookmark I love y'all! okay ill stop ranting and as always constructive criticism is appreciated and feel free to point out any mistakes i have! enjoy :) 
> 
> PS: Extra long chapter for yall

Levi awoke with a groan, slowly sitting up in his bed and turning towards the red numbers of his clock. 

_   5:57 A.M _

 

Levi awoke before his alarm and three hours before school was supposed to start. He let himself lay back in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He had a nightmare again. Well not really a nightmare, just another memory he couldn’t attribute anything too. To him, it worse than a nightmare.

 All these memories simply left him more confused and sad. Tonight it was a memory of the same guy that haunted his dreams lately. They were at Michigan lake, next to his mother and Mikasa. They ran around in the cold water and laughed when they managed to splash one another. He couldn’t see his face, he never remembered even the tiniest feature. It drove him absolutely crazy.

     Levi sighed and got up. He stretched out his sore muscles, and began to get ready for a quick work out. Pulling on his muscle shirt and basketball shorts, he walked towards his shared bathroom. He quickly got ready by brushing his teeth, fixing his hair, and shaving. He pulled on a fresh pair of socks and stared out the window, admiring the barely rising sun. He ran down his stairs quietly and made a quick bowl of oatmeal. He heated up his food and took in the morning smell while watching the leaves move with the wind outside.

He sighed as he chewed his food quietly, listening to the quiet sounds around him. He loved his peacefulness, he could never imagine gaining the desire to leave his comfort zone. It was relaxing and it was...home?He snorted at the thought and dropped his bowl in the sink. He put in his ear buds while heading down the stairs of the basement. For an hour he ignored everything around him and simply worked out his body to its limit until he heard his name being called.

He walked up the stairs tiredly, grimacing at the sweat he had produced. He was greeted happily by his mother,

“Good morning Mon cheri,” Levi hummed,

“Morning maman,” his mother smiled at him and began to make breakfast. His stomach grumbled despite having had a bowl of oatmeal earlier.

“Go take a shower and i'll have breakfast ready for you,” He smiled gratefully at her and kissed her cheek quickly. He ran up the stairs and in the process ran into his sister,

“Watch where you’re going freak,” She glared and pushed him,

“Suck a dick midget,” He growled at her which only made her laugh,

“Aww how cute, growling isn't really your style though, try again next time,” Levi took advantage of the distraction and shoved her into the wall, quickly running into their shared bathroom. Mikasa immediately began banging on the door,

“I swear to god Levi i’ll strangle you,” Levi simply ignored her and started the shower. He took about 5 minutes due to the fact that he couldn't enjoy the hot water too much because Mikasa repeatedly banged on the door asking him to hurry the fuck up. He walked out with a towel around his neck and waist. He grabbed his school bag and laid out his clothes.

He checked his phone to see a spam of texts from Hanji, he rolled his eyes as he replied back.

 

**_Hanji 7:00 AM_ ** **:** Good morning sweet cheeks! :D

 

**_Hanji 7:05 AM_ ** **:** Also, can I borrow the english homework? ;-;

 

**_Hanji 7:15 AM_ ** : Shorty!! I herd u fired Bert for being an asshole!

 

**_Levi 7:17 AM:_ ** Calm the fuck down, and yes I did why does it matter to you?

 

**_Hanji 7:18 AM:_ ** u kno i play a mean flute…..

 

**_Levi 7:20 AM:_ ** Fuck no.

 

Levi pulled on his school attire which consisted of white pants, a green shirt ,with the school logo and a green jacket. While tying his black boots, he contemplated how the fuck he was going to deal with Berts replacement. What if the best replacement was cocky but extremely good at playing? What if they didn’t learn the songs fast enough? Or worst of all what if they were a 

**_Slob_ **

Levi shuddered at the thought and walked down the stairs, not looking forward to another boring ass day at school with uppity students and annoying teachers. He sat down at the table next to his mother and began to eat his eggs,

“So mon cheri, when do you think you could meet your new roommate?” Kutchel was aware that her daughter wanted to keep Erens name secret so that he could have a fair chance when auditioning on Friday,

Levi snorted,”Never.” Kutchel glared at her son,

“You know he’s going to be staying here for a long time right? What’s the point of trying to avoid him?” Levi stares straight at his mother, brows furrowed and fists clenched.

“I don’t want some snotty nosed brat to be snooping through my shit, taking advantage of my family and living here rent free just because he’s not legal yet that’s fucking why, I’ll see you later,” Levi picked up his backpack and got up briskly.

Was he really out of line for trying to avoid some kid he didn’t even know? He didn't really think so. He walked to his car wondering how the hell he was going to get rid of this kid. He didn't like people, hence the fact the he only had 8 people he considered friends. He sat in the front seat of his car and turned on the radio, hoping to ease his mind with music.

Mikasa walked out of the house five minutes later with a glare on her face. She yanked open the passenger door and threw a flash drive at Levi,

“What the fuc-”

“That holds the document for the flyer which we are printing out today. Or did you forget?” Levi glared at her but Mikasa held his stare. She sat in the front seat and tossed her bag to the back. She buckled in her seatbelt while letting out an exasperated sigh,

“Lee, you know that he was very close to mother. You have to respect that, you can at least try to be friends with him. Hell maybe you'll even fall for him.” Levi scoffed at that and put his keys in the ignition.

“Yeah, like i’d fall for some snot nosed brat.” Mikasa rolled her eyes at that. The drive was silent for the most part, except for the sound of Taylor Swift singing her newest pop song. Mikasa sighed and whispered under her breath,

“I hope you do. Maybe he’ll even knock you away from your fuckboy ways.” Levi clenched his jaw at the comment and  pinched Mikasa.

“Ow! What the fuck Lee?” She rubbed her arm while Levi pulled into the school parking lot.

“Don’t go there Kasa.” Mikasa nodded and grabbed her bag. Him sleeping around was a very sensitive subject and he preferred not to acknowledge it.

“Whatever Lee, i'll see you at 3.” Mikasa slammed her door close and walked to the entrance. The parking lot was already full of students and a few familiar faces. Levi removed his keys and got out of his car, grabbing his bag and immediately heading for the entrance. As he walked up the stairs of the entrance Falco, his latest play thing, waved at him, a greeting he promptly ignored. He instead chose to put in his ear buds and pretend like he didn't notice him. He didn't turn to look at his dejected look but instead headed towards his locker. Frank Ocean's Ivy blared in his ear, helping him ignore the slamming of lockers and the loud voices that filled the halls.

Music was the only thing he felt understood him best. Nothing else. It pulled him through his worst times and he was grateful for the distraction. He kept his stoic look on as he walked up the stairs. Hanji and their boyfriend were waiting by his locker. He rolled his eyes at this and pushed them aside to open it.

“Shorty!!! Where's my hug? Or good morning?” Erwin chuckled and wrapped his arm around Hanjis waist,”Sorry Levi, they had two cups of coffee this morning.”

Levi only grunted,”Keep your pet on a tighter leash then,” to say he was in a shitty mood was an understatement. Knowing that a complete stranger was going to move into  _ his  _ room, invade  _ his  _ space and live in  _ his  _ house had him already fuming. Then that coupled with Mikasa's comment from this morning? He was ready to strangle someone.

Hanji luckily didn't get offended easily and they laughed at his comment,” Ooh kinky! What do you think babe? Ready for some pet play already?” Erwin blushed at that. Levi shoved his backpack into his locker. Despite never having been in a relationship, Levi secretly envied what Hanji and Erwin had. Although, He would rather shoot himself in the leg than admit.

He slammed shut his locker once he grabbed his books and walked to his first hour English class which he ironically had with Hanji and Erwin. Erwin recognized that he wasn't in the mood to joke around so he kept Hanji busy. Levi couldn't express how grateful he was for that. He sat down in the front, followed by Hanji who sat next to him and Erwin who joined in by sitting next to Hanji. He felt the exhaustion hit him out of nowhere and he wanted to yell in frustration. He simply loved his side effects. He however did his best to ignore it.

The class was filled with laughter and chattering which quickly annoyed Levi so he put in his ear buds and closed his eyes hoping to block out some sound. Hell maybe a roll in the sheets later would help the stress he's been carrying lately. He reached down into his bag only to have his eye caught by a classmate. What was her name again? Kina? Melonie? She winked at him and he let himself smirk.

Her friends surrounded her and they giggled when he looked their way. They whispered and giggled quietly. Maybe he would have someone to fuck around with later. She suddenly got up and walked to his desk, leaving a sticky note on his bag. She smiled as she walked away, going back to her group of friends who were now squealing.

Hanji shook their head disapprovingly but refused to comment on Levis lifestyle. They had made that mistake once and it almost ended their 6 year old friendship. They sincerely cared for Levi and hoped that he would find someone who didn't make him fear commitment as much as he did.

Plus, Hanji also knew the girl who Levi was no doubt going to fool around with later. She tended to be extremely clingy and manipulative, but Hanji couldn't even warn him.The most they could do was hope that Levi was careful.

Just as Levi began to put his phone away, Ms. Brzenska walked in.

“Good morning class, take out the homework I assigned and the book I gave you all to read yesterday.” The classroom was full of grumbles as everyone took out their homework. Levi took out his homework, eyeing Hanji when he realized that they didn't bring their homework. Hanji kept a smile on their face when their teacher approached them.

“And you Zoe? Where is the assignment i gave you?” Hanji smiled at her brightly,

“My dog ate it.” Snickers were heard around the room and Ms. B rolled her eyes,

“You don't have a dog.” Hanji sunk slightly into their seat at that. She sheepishly smiled at her and Ms. B simply sighed and walked to the next student. Levi rolled his eyes and directed his eyes to the front of the class where Ms. B was beginning to start her lesson.

“Alright first things first. Hamlet was one crazy son of a bitch.”

 

* * *

 

Levi walked out of class with Hanji and Erwin on his tail. He ignored their chattering and walked to trig while listening to Rihanna's Anti album. The whole day went by slower than usual, which only added to Levi’s stress. After trig he headed to French, then music and finally lunch. He let out an audible sigh as he sat down at the lunch table, burying his face into his hands,

“ Whoa, you good there Ackerman?” Levi grunted at Elds question.

“Fucking stress, don't worry about it,” Eld held his hands up in surrender and stood up.

“Hey, hey no need to attack me. I'm gonna go get something to eat,” Levi nodded at him and returned his head to his hands.  He felt lethargic, a permanent recurring symptom of his old accident. God how he resented his accident during these times.

“You okay Lee?” He looked up tiredly to see his sister holding a bottle of orange juice in her hand. He nodded and she handed him the orange juice, which he gratefully took. She rubbed his back and he offered her a small smile, a sign of affection he only held for the most important people in his life.

“I'm sorry about this morning,” He waved her off,

“Nothing to be sorry about. I was being an asshole anyways,” She sighed,

“Yeah you were,” He rolled his eyes and she smiled at him,”I'll go get your lunch, i'll be right back.” His sister was overbearing but during times like these, he was extremely grateful.

“Hey Levi, how are you?” Petra looked at him concerned.

“Im fine, just tired.” He drank his orange juice and looked around the cafeteria, searching for the familiar red head of hair. He seriously wanted to get over the band stuff so he could go home and sleep for the rest of the day. Shit, he forgot about…. Kina? Caroline? Anyways her.

He sighed and pulled out his phone, typing the number on the sticky note. He sent her a quick text telling her to meet him at a close motel at six. She quickly replied with a yes and a winky face which Levi cringed slightly at.

“Leeeviiii!” Levi turned his head to see Isabel racing towards him with Farlan right behind her. He put away his phone and braced himself for the impact of Isabels hug. Isabel pulled him into a bone crushing hug and Farlan was the one to pull her away.

“Hi Izzy,” He ruffled her hair and she smiled happily. Farlan watched her with adoration in his eyes and he sat down next to Isabel.

“So Lee! Me and Farlan have finished putting up the posters along the school with permission from Mrs. Ral of course and we have at least 3 people who told us they were interested and i finished my math homework in English today-”

“Izzy, i think he gets it” Farlan smiled at her while she took in a deep breath. Levi sighed,

“Nice Izzy. We should be good for tomorrow then.” Levi wasn't in the mood to talk, simply wanting to drink his orange juice in peace. Isabel frowned at Levis unusual mood. She opened her mouth to talk his ear off once more but Farlan stopped her, not wanting to bother Levi anymore. Mikasa returned with their lunches and sat next to him.

“Hey Isabel, hello Farlan.” they smiled at her in greeting and she pulled out a pill bottle, pouring out two pills for Levi. He happily took them and downed them with his orange juice.

Erwin and Hanji joined them for lunch, along with Oluo, Gunther and Armin who sat quietly next to Mikasa. Levi ate his lunch in peace while his table chatted loudly amongst each other. Towards the end, Levi joined in on the banter, feeling better due to his pills. 

The bell for lunch ended and everyone went their separate ways. He walked up to Biology with Mikasa, and sat down in the back. Mikasa joined his table and so did Armin. Armin was quiet for the most part, his eyes lighting up in interest as Mr.Pixis demonstrated how to use punnett squares and the chi square method. Mikasa paid attention but kept most of her attention on her brother. She was worried but she knew Levi would never show how much pain he was in.

Levi simply popped in one ear bud and wrote down notes, hoping that later on he would understand what was going on. He almost sighed in relief when the bell rung, he headed to his locker and pulled out his bag. Hanji and Erwin awaited him by the entrance and he nodded his head in greeting.

Hanji hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear,”Be careful today.” He raised his eyebrow in question but Hanji and Erwin were already walking away. He simply sighed and walked to his car tossing his keys to Mikasa who was already waiting by the car. The drive home was silent for the most part, Levi was lost in his thoughts and Mikasa focused on the road. When they arrived home they went their separate ways. Levi to his room and Mikasa to the kitchen.

Levi sighed and sat down on his bed, throwing his bag on his desk. He pulled off his uniform and laid it neatly on his dresser. He pulled on his pajama shirt and laid down on his bed, drifting off to memories of what used to be . When he awoke at 5, he rubbed his eyes and yawned. He already felt better than he had at school.

He pulled on his basketball shorts and walked downstairs to see Mikasa laying on the couch watching her show. She was completely engrossed until he tapped her head on his way to the kitchen.

“About time you woke up. I thought you were dead.” He rolled his eyes and opened the fridge.

“You wish. If i was i’d haunt your ass.” She laughed mockingly and turned in her seat to face him.

“How are you feeling?” Her tone softened and he gave her a wink,

“Im fine Kasa, you worry too much.” Mikasa narrowed her eyes,

“Im serious Lee,” He closed the fridge and twisted open his water bottle,

“So am I” She rolled her eyes and went back to her show.

“I'm going out tonight, i'll probably be back by seven, don't wait up,” Mikasa suddenly stiffened but said nothing. Levi had recently starting to go out alot, and it scared her. She knew about the lifestyle Levi chose to have but as much as she wanted to tell him to stop, it was Levis way of coping with his trauma. She was also beginning to feel more lonely every time he went out on his escapades.

“You know, you can't expect to avoid commitment forever.” Levi walked to the stairs and spoke with a clipped tone.

“Only you have the balls to comment on what I do.” Mikasa smiled sadly and Levi walked up the stairs.She turned back to her show and was trying but failing to stop worrying about her brother. Levi walked down the stairs thirty minutes later in black ripped skinny jeans, a plain white shirt and a leather jacket. He pulled on his pristine white sneakers by the door and grabbed his car keys. He walked to the couch and kissed his sister on the head,

“ I'll be back soon.” he walked out the door and closed it behind him. He walked to his car and sat in the front seat, starting the ignition once again. He pulled into the motel parking lot twenty minutes later, “Caroline” waiting by her car. He honestly couldn't remember her name but it was irrelevant to him at this point. She wore a short skirt, and a black tank top. Her hair was down and she wore high heels which Levi had to admit looked good on her. The motel parking lot was also empty for the most part, which Levi appreciated.

“Well hello handsome,” She drawled seductively. Levi smirked at her,

“You ready to do this sweetheart? You already booked the room too right?” She smiled at him and put her arms around his neck,

“Oh yes. I've been waiting for this for a long time,” She leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away before their lips connected,

“I don't kiss sweetheart. But come on, once we get to our room you can show me what your mouth can really do,” She giggled at that and pulled him towards a door the farthest away from the parking lot. He let himself slip into his emotionless demeanor as she pulled him towards their room.

She opened it and pushed him in. She locked the door behind her and Levi walked backwards towards the bed. He sat on the bed and pulled off his leather jacket.

“Caroline” pulled off her tank top, throwing it aside and sunk to her knees in front of him. Levi smirked evilly at her and she winked at him.

“Tonight, you're mine Mr. Ackerman.”

* * *

 

“Hannes where did you put my shoes?” Eren yelled loudly from across the hotel room.

“I don't know Eren. I think i left them in your closet” Eren sighed in annoyance and pulled out his phone. He only had one text from Mikasa.

 

**_Kasaaa 6:10 PM:_** Hey Ren! I hope Chicago is living up to your expectations :)

Eren scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. He knew Mikasa and understood Mikasa better than anyone, so her using an emoji and being more caring than usual made Eren suspicious. He dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

“Im fine Ren.” Eren rolled his eyes at that,

“It kind of hurts my feelings when you try to lie to me even though you know that I can read you like a book,” She laughed at that and he smiled.

“It's nothing, just school I guess. How’s everything going?” Eren sighed,

“Fine i guess. I'm nervous about staying at your house but that's about it. I also can't wait to kick ass tomorrow at that audition.” Mikasa scoffed at that,

“Yeah okay Jaeger. You're probably not even that good.” Eren scoffed right back,

“I'll have you know Ms. Ackerman, that I have literally beat every level in guitar hero, including expert so suck it.” Mikasa laughed and that made Eren smile. At least he was getting her mind off whatever was bothering her.

“Okay whatever you win.” Eren sat down on his bed,

“Hows Levi? Where's that grumpy bastard?” Mikasa suddenly coughed, one of her tell tale signs that was uncomfortable.

“Hes fine. Hes…...out tonight” Eren immediately knew that this was what was bothering her.

“What? So you're alone?” Mikasa sighed,

“It's complicated but i'm fine i promise.” Eren suddenly felt anger towards Levi. Leaving his sister alone at night was the most selfish thing someone could do.

“Have you eaten?” Eren was pulling on his jacket and walking out of his hotel room, without shoes mind you, and heading towards Hannes car.

“I'm not even that hun-”

“I'll be over in ten,” He hung up the phone and immediately got into the car, heading to Mikasa's favorite Chinese place. He picked up two containers full of orange chicken, one container full of Kutchels favorite food and headed towards Mikasa house. Eren pulled into a close parking space and was suddenly struck with an idea to make his best friend feel better. He contacted the bluetooth in his car to his phone and pulled up Mikasa's favorite song of all time. He turned the volume in his car all the way up and sent Mikasa a quick text.

**_Ren 6:26:_ ** I request Ms. Ackermans presence outside.

Mikasa furrowed her eyes in confusion until she heard music outside. She fumbled to her feet and ran outside to be greeted by Erens wonderful singing,

“ _ Beauty queen of only eighteen she had some trouble with herself, he was always there to help her she always belonged to someone else! _ ” Eren basically yelled the lyrics and Mikasa smiled wider than she had in 3 years. She blushed as her best friend sang the lyrics of her favorite song.

_ “I don't mind spending everyday out in the corner in the pouring rain, look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile and she will be loved” _ Mikasa joined in, singing proudly alongside him. Eren walked up to her and began to dance a very very sloppy version of the Salsa. She laughed as she was yanked around her front yard.

All too soon the song ended, which was followed by Eren dipping her and pulling her up like she weighed nothing. He smiled happily at her and went back to his car to turn off the music and grab the food.

“Now that's how you make an entrance” He winked at her and she only smiled gratefully at him,

“Now my neighbors think i'm insane, thanks jackass,” She punched his arm lightly and he laughed at her.

“Okay you're acting like you were sane in the first place,” Mikasa chuckled at his comment and guided him to the coffee table.

“You know, Levi will kill me if he finds out you were here,” Eren scoffed

“Well, hell have to kill me too,” Mikasa smiled a that.

He put the food on the table and sat down. Mikasa sat next to him and grabbed the remote to tune in on their favorite show. Eren was chowing down on his orange chicken just as Pam pulled Jim in for a kiss.

They ate in silence for a good while, and it was almost comfortable if it wasn't for the change in Mikasa's vibe. Just as Michael began to tell Jan how he really felt about her, Mikasa spoke up,

“You have no idea how grateful I am to have someone like you by my side,” She sounded incredibly emotional and Eren pulled her in for a hug,

“Mikasa, i'm literally here forever. You would have to literally kill me for me to leave you.” She let out sob at that,

“Is it bad that sometimes I wish you were my brother instead of Levi?” Eren rubbed her back,

“Nah, i'm way cooler anyways,” She laughed lightly at that,

“Of course,” he wiped her tears and she kissed his cheek as a thank you,

“We don't have to talk about that asshole right now. Tell me about your school and your new friends.” She smiled at him,

“Well, Armin is still very shy around everyone. You have a lot of people to meet too, like Petra, Isabel, Farlan… Annie” Erens eyebrows shot up at the name Annie, mostly because Mikasa blushed when she said it. Mikasa began to get up but Eren shook his head,

“Nope, nope get your ass back here Ackerman. Tell me all about your little crush,” Mikasa smacked his arm at his comment and he laughed. He tackled her to the floor and she squealed in surprise,

“I swear to god Jaeger,” Eren only laughed at her warning and began to tickle her. Only Eren knew that the only place she was ticklish was just under her ribcage. Mikasa gasped for air,

“Please Ren no. Mercy, mercy,” Eren enjoyed tickling her until the front door opened. He quickly ceased his ticking and hid behind the couch. Mikasa cursed under her breath and cleared the coffee table quickly.

“I'm home Kasa,” Mikasa rolled her eyes, still mad at him,

“No shit sherlock,”Mikasa retorted. Eren whispered under his breath,

“Fuck you Watson,” Mikasa let out a snort that. Levi peered over the living room, Eren squeezed himself into the couch and Mikasa felt her heart drop when he walked closer to them.

“Did you have company?” Mikasa looked at him accusingly.

“Why? Are you the only allowed to have company?” Levi glared her and Eren looked at her confused, wondering what she was referring to,

“Fuck off. It's already seven thirty, go to bed or something,” Levi ran up the stairs without sparing Mikasa another glance. Eren clenched his jaw and glared at the carpet. His first meeting with Levi went nothing like how he imagined. To say it was disappointing was an understatement. He knew Levi had changed but he didn’t expect him to be a complete asshole. Mikasa sighed,

“Don't get too worked up Ren. this is normal” He smiled sadly at her and began to help her put away the trash.

“I bought another container full of rice and beef for mom in case she came home hungry.” Mikasa smiled at that and hugged her friend.

“Thank you Ren,” Eren smiled at her and crept to the front door quietly,

“Of course. Also you better tell me about the girl whos got your heart later.” Mikasa blushed at that and Eren chuckled happily.

“I will but only if you answer one question for me.” Eren looked at her curiously,

“Why don't you have shoes on Ren?” Eren laughed quietly along with Mikasa,

“Because Kasa, i wanted to show off my kickass Crocodile socks,” Mikasa smiled at that and hugged Eren tightly.

“Thank you so much again Ren. I love you,” Eren hugged her back just as tight. He noticed that she was being more affectionate than usual but he didn't mind in the slightest.  

“I love you too Kasa, take care, i'll see you tomorrow.” Mikasa smiled at him and waved him goodbye as he walked out the door.

His drive to the hotel was quiet but luminous as he drove around downtown Chicago. He always loved the city lights more than anything, they spelled home to him. He hummed to Frank Ocean's Nights as he drove around, admiring the lake and the colorful lights.

He pulled into the hotels parking garage not much later, and parked. He walked to the hotel room and spit out a quick greeting to his uncle who only grunted in return. He went to his room and threw himself on the bed.

The nerves of trying out for a band came to him suddenly. Butterflies began to fly around in his stomach as he pulled off his clothes. How the hell was he supposed to play perfectly in front of three people he's never met before? Especially Levi who he's learned has become a complete asshole?

Eren yelled into his pillow and pulled on some sweatpants. He took out his old guitar and began to strum a familiar tune. One his dad had taught him when he was younger. He smiled fondly at the memory and focused on picking the strings perfectly. He played his guitar the entire night until the early dawn shone straight into his face. He yawned tiredly and put his guitar away, he fell back on his bed and closed his eyes. He drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming of simpler times and a home he couldn't return to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stand Levi
> 
> Songs
> 
> Frank Ocean- Nights, Ivy  
> Maroon 5-She will be loved

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is derived from one of my favorite songs from Grease hehe.


End file.
